The Similarities and Differences
by xXx.EnsignG.xXx
Summary: Some Draluna drabble. Enjoy!
1. Sun and Shade

**Hey guys! So this is the first story that I'm gonna publish, and since I've done some PJO fanfics in the past as gothkitty88 (be sure to check my other stories on that profile too) I've decided to do some Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy it! {:^.^:}**

"Get out of my sun, Loony," Malfoy without even looking up. Luna had been standing there, studying him with a look of mild interest, fingering her butterbeer cap necklace thoughtfully. "Why are sitting on the ground, Draco?" she asked. He looked up at her, annoyed. "What's it to you?"

Luna shrugged. "I mean, if you're so worried about me getting in your sun, then why don't you just move?" Draco sighed. This was not going to _end._ She wouldn't just move. She wasn't terrified. She was just so…so…._odd._ All the others were scared of him, even his fellow Slytherins. But not her. Never her.

"Hey, Luna!" Ginny Weasley had called out to Luna, waving to her across the pavilion. _Filthy little blood traitor,_ Draco thought savagely.

But afterwards he realized that the sun had just become too hot, oddly, after Luna had left.


	2. Carelessness and Annoyance

**So? How did you guys like the first one-shot? Cute, right? Read on, my fellow Hogwartians! {:^.^:}**

The rain was falling down hard that day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The ceiling in the dining hall had turned dark and gloomy, affecting the moods of all the students.

Except one.

Luna Lovegood was skipping down the hall, radish-shaped objects dangling madly from beneath her ears, a butterbeer cap necklace dancing on her neck. Her smile was pure and natural, and was enough to put anyone of good heart into a good mood.

Draco Malfoy was not of good heart.

"Oh, God, Crabbe, stop bumping into me!" Malfoy angrily shoved the useless lump away. Crabbe fell down (much to the hallway-goers' entertainment) then got back up again, rushing to Malfoy's side, looking only slightly hurt. As the giggles and whispers subsided, and everyone else went about their business, there was soon only a happy fourth-year skipping down the hallways, humming a tuneless melody.

"Watch where you're going, idiot! You walk like a diseased elephant." Draco sneered. Luna stared at him, then burst into tears of laughter. "Diseased….elephant," she wiped tears from her eyes, "Why aren't you in Ravenclaw? That was very clever." Draco was taken aback. This girl, younger than him, had laughed at his insult. Luna waved, then skipped away.

Not that he would ever say it, but he had to admit that a diseased elephant was pretty funny.


	3. Inclination and Displeasure

"Oh, look," Draco smirked, "it's Potty and the Weasel King." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Harry and Ron threw them looks of pure hatred, and then walked away to the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy frowned. He had expected a comeback. "OY! Potter, I'm talking to you!" Harry turned around angrily. "What do you want, Malfoy?" _Good, _Malfoy thought, _now this is more like it._ Draco smirked.

"Uh-uh-uh, Potty, I might have to give you detention if you don't watch your tone," said Malfoy, throwing out his chest so they wouldn't miss his shiny prefect's badge. Just then a distraction arrived – one with soft wisps of blond hair sticking out of her ponytail, and a Gurdyroot in her left hand. "Hello, Harry." chirped Luna.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. He was in the middle of something – couldn't she see that? But Luna took absolutely no notice of him whatsoever. "Draco," she stated dreamily, "I think Harry is rather annoyed by you and would like you to leave. But I don't mind you," Luna smiled warmly.

"C'mon, Harry, don't bother," said Ron, pulling him away as Harry gave one last look of disgust and loathing. Luna looked over her shoulder and waved at them with the Gurdyroot still in her hand. She then looked back and stared at Draco. "Oh, God, Loony, just get _out_." said Malfoy exasperatedly. Luna smiled once more, walking over to one of her fellow Ravenclawes.

_I don't mind you much either, Loony, _thought Draco.


	4. Judgement and Unfairness

"Have you seen what she was wearing today?" Lavender giggled. "It looks like she put a pair of radishes on a hook!" Draco, who had been sitting nearby, rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Draco," a dreamy voice slipped in quietly from behind, but yet clear as a bell through all the conversations going on in the classroom. With a dramatically lazy air, he sprawled out on the bench. "What do you want, Lovegood? You're blocking the sun."

"Well, so are you, to the small creatures on the ground." Luna said. "They are feeling as you are right now, I presume." Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"I would sit with you, but there isn't any room."

"Maybe next time then," Draco said with mock disappointment. Luna took no notice of this, of course.

"Okay," she shrugged. "Oh, Harry," Luna waved, then skipped over into the hallway where Harry was standing, holding hands with Ginny.

Draco watched her until she was out of sight, and then got up slowly. Luna did have a point. _You are quite smart, _Draco thought. _Shame she wasn't in Slytherin. _


End file.
